This invention pertains to banking via mobile communication devices. More particularly, this invention pertains to acquiring check images necessary for remote deposit via smart phones and other mobile communication devices.
Banks are encouraging customers to take advantage of depositing checks remotely via computer. Such a deposit requires a digital image of the check be captured via digital camera, smart phones, and such like. In particular, many banks have developed applications that can be downloaded to a user's (customer) smart phone for securely capturing an image of the check and then depositing the funds into the user's account.
However, capturing a clean image of a check is not always a simple process. Many individuals can have problems maintaining enough steadiness to take a clean picture. For example, the elderly, individuals with Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's, and other conditions that cause shakes and tremors, may have difficulty holding a smart phone steady at least part of the time. Others may just have difficulty holding a camera or smart phone steady enough to capture a clear image.